


Sticky Situation

by FandomsOverload666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smutish, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverload666/pseuds/FandomsOverload666
Summary: That scene (around in the middle of season 9) where Castiel heals Sam since Gadreel possessed him, reimagined, as it's Dean instead of Sam :)
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 8





	Sticky Situation

The 'overcompensating' Winchester perched himself on the corner of the table like he usually did when talking to his friends - Sitting in the chair next to him was his blue-eyed metabeing.  
"You know when I was human I used to like this" Castiel says as he dips his index finger in a jar of peanut butter. "Now it only tastes of..." he pauses for a second, thinking, "molecules". The taste of slight disgust makes Cas scrunch his face.  
"The constant need for food, God I don't know how humans survive." He sighs and stands up and faces Dean.  
"Anyway time for your healing process to finish. This should be one of your last ones."  
Castiel then licks his finger and is about to touch Dean's forehead. But Dean notices there's still some peanut butter left on one of Cas' fingers.  
"Let me clean that up for you"  
Not thinking much of it, Dean pulls Cas' wrist up and brings his finger to his lips. Licking the fingers clean, Castiel feels the warmth of Dean's tongue. Also feeling something he doesn't know how to describe. Though, definitely something quite nice.  
The warmth and wet vanishes suddenly, bursting Castiel's thoughts. True, he usually was always mesmerized by the very being of Dean Winchester. But this action opened up something more, and if he was allowed he would have loved to know more about it.  
Awkwardly Cas pulled his hand back, getting ready again to try and heal his possessed-by-evil-angel friend. But this feeling came back again, putting him off guard. Raking his brain for answers he realised the feeling to be hunger. Starvation. Deprivation of some sorts. That type of yearning for more. And he really wanted to explore this sensation. More. He looked up to Dean's bright eyes - Even more now.

Testing out a theory and following the protocol in his mind right now, Castiel dipped his fingers back into the jar. Dean looked down at him, slightly confused. Cas' eyes go up to Dean's face again and focuses on his lips. Carrying on with the hidden vision in his head, the angel's fingers hover lightly over the lips in front of him. Dean smirks as the brown spread is smothered onto his lips biblically, like a blood sigil on a wall. Castiel moves his hands away again and Dean licks his own lips. The peanut butter too thick and sticky to get rid of it all on his own.  
"I can help you clean that up for you, if you would allow me", says the angel in his usual deep gruff voice. Dean just looks at the angel and a small smile is presented on his face - giving Cas acceptance. Dean always knew Castiel liked him, but not to the point of interest of fulfilling certain actions. Dean now wondered how far his little angel would go. What exactly would he do? - and so he chose to go along with what Cas was doing. Might as well vanquish the definite not-so-unrequited 'feelings' along the way.  
Castiel stepped in closer to the corner and licked his lips, yet they went dry straight after. Dean watched as Cas kept moving his tongue over his lips. Over and over again, but with each lick the more dry they got and the lines on his lips increased in numbers. This annoyed Dean and his self control went up in smokes as he leaned his face downwards. Holding Cas' head still and in less than half a second their lips were touching.

Cas could smell the nutty butter, which he seemed to like, despite the taste of it. Although the kiss itself wasn't pleasant, with the peanut butter ruining it all. The taste of it so plain, he regretted putting that disgusting creation on Dean right now. He really, really hated the taste. But if he didn't get rid of it that meant a failure to reaching the true taste of Dean. And that is what he craved for right now. His deepest but no so dark desire: Dean friggin' Winchester.  
Closing his blue shimmering eyes, bracing himself for the taste of disgust, he thought about all the nice things about Dean: The way he cared, how he's strong, sarcastic but sincere, and how he feels things so acutely.  
Finally licking their lips clean, Cas stopped and took a step back. This startled Dean - he was enjoying it. Their lips were moving in sync and he liked the way it felt. He wanted to carry on, and maybe even have that full on make out session on the map table he'd imagined about once.

"Cas?" Dean questioned "Why'd you stop?"  
"What?"  
"What! I was enjoying that!"  
"Really?" Cas tilted his head, eyebrow raised. The way he did when he was both confused yet also amused.  
"Yes! Now carry on!"  
"But I've cleaned off the peanut butter" came the angel's reply.  
"Really Cas? You're going to tell me that seriously wasn't some foreplay?"  
"What?"  
"Foreplay, y'know! What you do before- dammit Cas! Just kiss me again!"

Dean got off the table and held the back of Cas' neck. Doing as instructed, they both kissed. But this time a fiery passion fuelled them. Thirst - No more dry lips - It was Lust.  
Kissing harsher and being closer together they could feel the heat, repeating their movements; tongues battling dominance, hands gripped in hair and bodies being pulled in.  
Cas released his lips and was out of breath. They both take 1 to catch some air, the feeling of hunger comes back again. Cas needed this too. His cravings needed to be satisfied.  
Cas moved his palms up to Dean's face, caressing his cheeks. He led another kiss, totally brutal this time round. His whole mouth moving over his patient's ravishingly.  
Dean moaned as he's undertaken by the surge of control by his liberator. He starts to unbutton Cas' shirt and roam his hands around his torso. Grasping and pulling on some skin with inked lettering.  
In response, Cas moved his fingers manic from Dean's face, to his throat and then to the belt of his jeans. Dean rapidly broke the kiss rapid.  
"You really want to do this?" He asked softly. His little dorky angel wanted to go all the way down it seemed.  
"Yes Dean, I want this" he replies as he carries on to undoing the zipper and goes to kiss under his lover's chin. Nipping further down at the skin, sucking and leaving a bruised mark.

'Cas...' Dean calls out breathlessly.

Dean grabbed Cas' hair and pushed him down to his knees. Learning enough from the 'pizza man' , Cas knew what was coming next.  
Dean grunts in response as what he thinks is the best part of himself, is being held in the hands of an angel. God, could this get anymore heavenly!  
Using the peanut butter again, Cas did the same down there to what he did to Dean's lips.

When they finished, Dean looked down at Cas. His shirt open, but his tie stuck on his chest with sweat. His hair all messy and sexy. Pulling him up, Dean kissed him one more time, savouring the last taste of salty peanut butter in his mouth.  
'I wish you were mine' he whispered to himself.

"Cas I'm sorry."  
"Hmm?"  
"We shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because" Dean couldn't find an answer to what to say. Maybe it was okay?  
"Is it wrong?" Cas questioned.  
"Yes-no... I don't know but we can't. Because I-I'm me and you're you and i-it shouldn't happen."  
"Dean if you want something you just take it don't you? Well I want you, okay?"  
"But Cas we can't do this", he looked around moving his arms portraying the area they were in and zipped up his jeans.  
"Dean you know I'm always with you and this was bound to happen someday!"  
"Really?" Dean piqued  
"Yes. I know you like me, I've sensed it before."  
Dean blushed, remembering that one time he saw Cas looking at him whilst he was sat on the map table and thought about him coming over to kiss him.  
"Dean, we'll be fine. We always are."  
Dean formed a smile, appreciative of his words. "Thanks Cas. I'm gonna go take a shower now." Dean winked and Cas' smile widened.

Dean left and Cas was alone in the room looking at the half empty peanut butter jar.

He secretly wished he could be human again. He could enjoy the taste of peanut butter, feel emotions and maybe even sign his life away for all his needs and desires. 10 years with Dean, just them together like that, now that would be something quite incredible.  
All the time, he wants more, just one more hit of those luscious, glorious lips. To hear the sounds of his name being called. It was like one of those moment when you only realise it after something major unexpected happens to you.  
God, he craved the feeling all the time now. The sensation of being deprived of something holy, god-like, he'd really have to get used to that feeling . It's not like he would be doing this kind of stuff often. Getting into 'sticky' situations like this...


End file.
